Un nouvel espoir
by Sherifay
Summary: Dans un univers parallèle, où la terre, détruite par notre égoïsme, n'en a plus pour très longtemps, Alice Shepard tente de survivre tant bien que mal. Elle va se retrouver embarquée dans une aventure qu'elle n'aurais jamais imaginée possible lorsque les Hanaris décident de sauver son espèce à l'aide des Drells.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Bioware._

* * *

Une nouvelle tempête avait décimé l'Europe. C'était la 5eme en 4 mois, la fin de la terre était proche. Les humains avaient exploités la planète bleue, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

La 3eme guerre mondiale avait provoqué un changement climatique sans précédent et les habitants des rares zones encore vivable peinaient à rester en vie. Malgré les derniers efforts des survivants, la terre était foutue.

Les humains avaient mené la planète a sa perte, ils en payaient désormais le prix.

Les pôles nord et sud avaient complètement fondus, noyant une partie des côtes dans la mer et tuant sur son passage des centaines de milliers de personnes. La sécheresse avait tué tout espoir de cultivé des plantes dans de nombreux pays et la famine avait tué autant de gens que les nombreuses épidémies qui sévissaient sur tous les continents. Si auparavant, la population humaine se comptait en milliards d'individus, aujourd'hui, il ne devait en rester que 50 millions.

Dans ce climat apocalyptique, les nerfs des derniers survivants étaient à vif et nombreux étaient ceux qui m'était fin à leur jour, faute d'espoir.

Quelque part, dans l'espace continental qui aurait dû être la France, une ombre se mouvait doucement et discrètement le long d'un mur. La jeune fille qui se tapissait dans l'obscurité aurait pu être magnifique, si elle avait grandi dans une famille riche, ces dernières possédant encore un semblant de confort. Pour les pauvres et les rejetés comme elle, le vol faisait partie de la survie.

Alice, du haut de ses 20 ans, était très belle, malgré la crasse qui la recouvrait. Ses cheveux roux bouclaient délicatement dans son dos et ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice et de confiance. La décoloration du côté droit de son visage, qui créait une sorte de motif blanc, n'empêchait pas d'admirer la belle couleur basanée de sa peau. Bien que le reste de son corps fût recouvert par des vêtements collants et foncés, Alice possédait une belle petite collection de tatouages blancs. Sur son dos, un loup stylisé épousait la forme de ses côtes et semblait prêt à bondir sur une biche, stylisée elle aussi. Des motifs tribaux partaient de ses épaules et remontais le long de ses bras, pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Elle aurait bien aimé se faire tatoué un dragon sur sa jambe droite mais l'entreprise prendrait du temps, de l'argent et serait douloureuse. Alice reportait donc à plus tard la réalisation du tatouage. Pour l'heure elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite de son entreprise. Les gestes étaient chaque fois les mêmes : se faufiler dans l'arrière-boutique par la fenêtre du toit, celle qui ferme mal, emporter un maximum de marchandise et partir.

Elle tourna à droite au tournant, et, vérifiant bien que personne ne l'a voyait, elle sauta sur la gouttière, l'escalada pour arriver sur la corniche du toit de l'épicerie. Elle passa un petit tournevis par la légère ouverture de la fenêtre et poussa. Un « click » se fit entendre et elle put rentrer.

Maintenant il fallait faire vite avant que le gérant ne la remarque. Elle ouvrit son sac et mis dedans tout ce qu'elle voyait d'intéressant, surtout de la nourriture. L'épicier stockait ses futures ventes dans son grenier et généralement, il ne remarquait pas la disparition de certains objets.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent, Alice avait l'intention de changer de ville. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle restait au même endroit et il était plus que temps qu'elle parte. La jeune fille se fichait donc bien que le gérant remarque son passage, elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de vivres que d'habitude si elle voulait tenir jusqu'au prochain lieu d'arrêt. Elle se fit aussi discrète qu'une souris et entassa tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son sac. Prenant de préférences des aliments qui ne périmaient que lentement voire pas du tout et de l'eau, ses choix étaient limités. Les fruits et légumes frais étaient proscrits, il valait mieux prendre des conserves. Les grosses bouteilles d'eau étaient encombrantes, elle préférait prendre des plus petites qui tenaient facilement en main.

Soudain, dans un coin, elle aperçut une dague. Une magnifique dague avec une garde en ivoire sculpté et une lame noire à moitié dentelée. Les armes n'étaient pas rares à l'époque actuelle mais une lame d'une telle qualité se vendait cher et surtout aidait énormément à se défendre. Elle l'embarqua donc, certaine que l'objet lui serait utile.

En silence, elle commença à admirer les détails du sculptage. La garde était absolument magnifique, elle représentait deux biches buvant le long d'un ruisseau. L'artiste qui avait fait ça était extraordinaire. Soudain, un bruit de pas la sortis de sa contemplation. Le gérant montait au grenier.

La jeune fille réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir à temps, il fallait se cacher. Elle se déplaça en silence vers un coin de la pièce et souleva doucement une latte du plancher. Elle avait créé cette cachète au fur et à mesure de ses visites, sachant qu'un jour elle lui serait utile, et de fait. Elle se roula en boule dans l'espace étroit et respira le moins possible. Elle entendit le propriétaire passer deux fois au-dessus d'elle. Puis, il sembla remarquer que certaines choses manquaient car il se mit à faire des réflexions à voix haute. « Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre ces conserves. ». Enfin, la vérité sembla le frapper, il partit en courant et jurant, hurlant à tout va qu'il allait buter quelqu'un.

Alice n'avait pas un seul instant à perdre. Elle sorti de sa cachette et passa par la fenêtre, se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière et déguerpit. Elle courut dans les ruelles, son sac sur le dos, en direction de la sortie de la ville, dans les bois.

Quand elle se senti à l'abri, elle déballa son butin et fit le tri. Elle mit la dague à sa ceinture et repris la route. Si elle se hâtait, elle pouvait mettre une bonne distance entre elle et la ville avant le couché du jour.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, elle s'arrêta dans un creux formé par les arbres et compta dans sa tête. Nous étions le 20 avril 2178. Cela faisait très exactement 7295 jours qu'elle était en vie, soit environs 240 mois. Cela semblait énorme et si peu à la fois. Elle sourit de son mini exploit. Depuis ses 12 ans, elle vivait seule. Pour une petite fille, survivre aussi longtemps était un miracle. Mais Alice ne croyait pas au miracle. Si elle avait survécut aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'elle avait pu tirer avantage de toutes les situations.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante déchira le ciel. D'instinct, Alice s'enfonça un peu plus dans son trou. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle passa un regard à l'extérieur. Une énorme structure, ressemblant à une navette spatiale, flottait dans le ciel avec un bruit ridiculement faible. Alice n'avait jamais vu une telle construction, même dans les nombreux livres scientifiques qu'elle avait lus.

L'étrange assemblage se posa dans une clairière non loin de là et la curiosité de la jeune fille l'emporta sur le reste. Elle sorti de sa cachette et se faufila le plus discrètement qu'elle le pouvait en direction des lumières.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Des créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, débarquait. Mais le plus incroyable était l'apparence des nouveaux venus. Il y avait des humanoïdes, et dans l'obscurité, ils auraient pu passer pour humains. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur couleur de peau, majoritairement verte avec de nombreuses nuances de couleurs qui variaient d'un individu à l'autre. D'ailleurs le terme « peau » était surement mal choisi. Leur corps semblait principalement recouvert d'écailles fines.

L'autre espèce était bien plus étrange. On aurait vaguement dit une méduse géante, composée de gélatine rose. La situation aurait pu être drôle dans un jeu vidéo ou dans un comics mais ici, c'était la réalité. Les méduses flottaient dans les airs et semblaient discuter avec les lézards humanoïdes.

Alice ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas le français et encore moins l'anglais. Elle resta donc tapie dans l'obscurité à observer discrètement le mouvement autour d'elle.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, elle décida donc de s'éclipser. Quoi que l'arrivée de ces… extraterrestres signifiaient, ils n'étaient peut-être pas là avec des intentions pacifiques et Alice ne voulait pas rester là pour en être sûr. Elle s'écarta jusqu'à arriver à flanc de falaise. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la mer. Le remous des vagues, l'odeur, et le bruit léger l'avait toujours grandement apaisée.

Soudain, sur sa droite, elle perçut un mouvement. Elle se mit à couvert immédiatement. Bien trop prêt du bord de la falaise qu'il ne le devrait, un petit humanoïde vert se penchait pour regarder l'eau. Alice en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici mais s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le petit extraterrestre cria dans son étrange langue. La rousse eu juste le temps de le voir tomber et sombrer dans les flots. Sans hésitation, elle se précipita au bord du ravin. Le petit ne savait visiblement pas nager au vu des cris terrifié qu'il poussait. Alice ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. La mer était déchainée et peuplée de requins. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

La différence de température l'assomma un instant mais elle recouvra vite ses esprits. Elle chercha l'enfant du regard et le vit couler à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle plongea à son tour. L'eau salée lui arracha un sursaut de douleur lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec ses yeux mais elle continua. Elle repéra la forme coulant et s'activa pour la rejoindre. Elle attrapa l'enfant par le bras. Le contact fut étrange, plus doux qu'elle ne le pensait, plus chaud aussi. En remontant à la surface, Alice vit, dans le coin de sa vision, l'ombre d'un requin. Elle pria pour que celui-ci n'ai pas faim. L'air frais de la surface empli ses poumons et ceux de son protéger au moment où ils l'atteignirent.

La rive n'était pas loin, mais la mer était mouvementée et le trajet le serait surement tout autant. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et tira le jeune enfant. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque quelque chose agrippa sa jambe. Elle paniqua soudain, consciente que si elle bougeait trop, ce qui lui la tenait lui arracherai surement la jambe. Elle se remit lentement en route, essayant de bouger le moins possible. Le petit n'eut pas le même état d'esprit qu'elle car il commença à crier. L'étau de fer se referma autour de son membre et Alice hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. Elle voyait déjà la fin arriver lorsqu'un projectile frappa le requin, le tuant sur le coup.

La jeune fille ressembla le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait et parcourut le chemin final vers la plage. Au moment où elle déposa le petit sur le sable, elle tomba. Epuisée par la douleur qui lui lacérait la jambe et par les efforts fournis pour rester la tête hors de l'eau. En s'évanouissant, elle eut vaguement l'impression que deux bras puissants l'attrapaient pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol, puis ce fut le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Alice se réveillât, l'obscurité était totale. Elle prit le temps de respirer calmement et força son cerveau à réfléchir. Elle se souvenait du requin, de l'eau, de l'enfant, des bras l'attrapant. Elle arriva à la conclusion que les extraterrestres l'avaient amené sur leur vaisseau. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle fit bouger expérimentalement sa jambe et s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Elle se redressa doucement et tâtonna là où la chair aurait dû manquer. Mis à part quelques nouvelles cicatrices, sa peau était intacte. Les arrivants devaient surement posséder une technologie bien plus avancée que celle des humains en matière de médecine.

Se servir de ses yeux n'aurait servi à rien. Alice se concentra donc sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Une porte ne devait pas se trouver loin car elle senti un léger courant d'air. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement qui aurait pu trahir la présence d'une autre personne. Elle analysa ensuite son propre corps. Elle n'avait pas faim et n'était pas déshydratée. Soit cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était là, soit ses hôtes l'avaient nourri. Ses cheveux étaient secs, il y avait donc au moins plusieurs heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son « lit » et ralenti sa respiration. Respirer… 1..2..3 expirer… 1… 2…3… Son corps se détendit vite et elle entra dans un état second proche du sommeil. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans la rue, la méditation l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer et à se détendre. Elle avait toujours été très active et rester immobile trop longtemps lui était insupportable. Au fur et à mesure, la pratique de la méditation avait fait son effet et elle pouvait désormais rester de nombreuses heures sans bouger à simplement écouter le monde qui l'entourait.

Le temps passa comme dans un rêve lorsque des pas se firent entendre, ramenant Alice à la réalité. Elle resta dans sa position et n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsque le bruit du coulissement se fit entendre. La personne rentra, elle ne semblait pas agressive. Lentement, Alice ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une des créatures vertes. Un instant, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ceux-ci. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, plus grand que ceux d'un humain. C'était magnifique et effrayant à la fois. Elle examina ensuite le reste du corps de celui qui l'avait tiré de sa méditation. La tenue qu'il portait était assez moulante pour apercevoir des muscles parfaitement bien formés. Elle rencontra de nouveau le regard de l'humanoïde. Au vu de sa taille, Alice assuma qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais elle ne pouvait pas en être parfaitement sur.

Elle décroisa les jambes et se mit debout. L' « homme » était bien plus grand qu'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas grande, à peine 1m60 mais lui, devait facilement atteindre le mètre 90. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, un frisson parcouru son cou. Sa voix était magnifique, grave et vibrante. Il lui tendait une sorte d'oreillette. Il semblait attendre sa permission. Alice prit l'appareil et le regarda un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une oreillette. L'objet était plus proche de l'implant. Il avait la forme de l'arrière de son oreille. Elle l'y installa. Aussitôt une légère douleur se fit ressentir, l'objet venait de s'accrocher à sa peau, et ce n'était pas franchement agréable. Elle laissa s'échapper un léger sifflement de douleur mais ne dit rien, elle avait connu bien pire. Quand l'homme se remit à parler, Alice crut que ses propres yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

« Vous devriez être capable de me comprendre désormais »

Alice ne sut pas quoi répondre et bredouille vaguement un «Euh…. Ou…oui ».

L'homme sourit « Je me présente, je m'appelle Krios. Thane Krios. Vous devez être surprise mais nous ne vous feront aucun mal. »

Alice haussa les épaules « Si vous aviez voulu me faire du mal ce serait déjà fait, je vous crois. Je m'appelle Alice Shepard, c'est un… plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Elle regarda Thane dans les yeux. « Par contre j'ai des centaines de questions. »

L'homme hocha sa tête vers l'avant. « C'est compréhensible, je pourrais surement répondre à certaines d'entre elles mais il faudra répondre également au mienne. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » La question lui avait échappée. Elle ne voulait pas vexé son interlocuteur mais elle était curieuse.

Thane ne sembla pas se vexer « Je suis un Drell, et l'autre espèce présente sur ce vaisseau sont des Hanaris. Vous allez bien vite en rencontrer un, ils ont de nombreuses questions à vous poser. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier. »

Alice sembla perdue. « Me remercier ? Pour l'enfant que j'ai sauvé ? Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, je n'allais pas le laisser se noyer. ».

« C'était un geste rempli de courage, nous vous sommes reconnaissant. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Alice était inquiète pour le petit bout, il avait vu la mort de prêt.

« Il était un peu sonné mais il va très bien »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une méduse géante rentra dans la pièce. Alice sursauta légèrement mais essaya de garder contenance.

« On est heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillés. Peut-on être mis au courant de votre santé physique et morale ? » La façon de parler de l'Hanari surpris Alice mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« J'avoue être déboussolée, mais je pense aller bien. Merci de m'avoir soignée, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » Elle tenta d'être la plus polie possible et L'Hanari sembla apprécier car il répondit avec un peu plus de conviction qu'auparavant.

« Vous l'avez déjà assez remercié en sauvant l'un de nos protéger. Si cela ne la dérange pas, on aurait des questions à lui poser sur cette planète. »

Alice ne fut pas surprise, elle s'y attendait. Elle approuva de la tête.

« Je répondrais de mon mieux dans les limites de mes connaissances »

« Comment appelez-vous votre espèce ? » Le Drell s'adossa au mur derrière l'Hanari et semblait aussi curieux que ce dernier. Alice suivit le mouvement du Drell du regard tout en répondant. « Humain ».

« Avez-vous donné un nom à votre planète ? »

« Nous l'appelons simplement la terre »

Le Drell prit un air sceptique. « Il y a pourtant plus d'eau que de terre… »

Alice haussa les épaules, elle ignorait pourquoi les ancêtres avaient choisi ce nom. « Nous la désignons aussi comme ''Planète bleue'' mais c'est tout. Le terme « terre » vient d'une époque où mon peuple ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde qui les entourait, je suppose que cela vient de là. » »J'aurais également une question ».

L'Hanari et le Drell semblèrent juger un moment de la demander. « Bien sûr, on comprend que vous aillez aussi de nombreuses questions. »

« Que venez-vous faire sur cette planète ? »

Un silence suivit la question. Un instant, Alice eu peur d'avoir mis ses hôtes en colère pour une raison inconnue. Thane fut le premier à répondre. « Votre planète ne sera bientôt plus habitable, ça se remarque au premier regard. Nous voulons vous offrir une seconde chance et vous aidez à évacuer ».

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, elle éclata de rire. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Le Drell et l'Hanari semblait interloqué. Entre deux éclats de rire, Alice réussit à articuler une phrase « Vous… vous avez vraiment l'intention de sauver mon espèce ? »Elle ria de plus belle. « Vous ne savez vraiment pas à quoi vous vous exposer ».

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Le Drell était en colère, c'était flagrant.

Alice repris son souffle et son sérieux. Elle s'avança et fit fasse à Thane. « Mon espèce est corrompue. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'orgueil et haine. Il vaut mieux que nous disparaissions, nous sommes un danger, un parasite. » Le Drell ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la jeune femme l'interrompit, laissant la colère faire peser chacun de ses mots. « Vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon peuple, très bien… I peine 200 ans, nous étions encore prospères. Et puis, une grande guerre éclata. Elle dura 50 ans et détruit tout sur son passage. Nous étions presque 7 milliards. Après cette guerre, nous n'étions plus que 2 milliards. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter la mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La guerre n'avait pas seulement tué des humains, elle avait aussi détruit l'écosystème, rendant impossible toutes cultures de nourriture dans de nombreux pays. Les animaux mourraient de faim ou de maladie et bien vite, nous avons suivi leur chemin. Depuis les famines se suivent, les épidémies déciment des régions entières. Nous étions 2 milliards, aujourd'hui nous sommes à peine 40 millions. Et ce chiffre diminue. Notre société est divisée en deux groupes, ceux qui survivront encore quelques centaines d'années, et ceux qui mourront à coup sûr. Les premier ont l'argent, les soins, la nourriture. Les seconds n'ont rien. Ce sont des milliers d'âmes qui tentent de survivre. Des centaines de bébés qui meurent chaque jour de faim, des enfants qui meurent de froid car ils n'ont pas de toit, des hommes qui réduisent en esclavage les plus faibles. Pour survivre, il faut voler, tuer, produire encore plus de tristesse, de douleur et de haine qu'il n'y en a déjà. C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez « sauvez » ? »Alice avait parlé de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à hurler la dernière phrase. Des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son corps tout entier tremblait de rage et de détresse. Le silence était pesant. Il dura encore jusqu'à ce que l'Hanari reprenne la parole.

« On pense que si certains humains sont comme vous, alors votre espèce n'est pas totalement perdue. » Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur d'Alice. Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa d'avoir crié.

« Nous sauverons votre espèce. Nous sauverons ceux qui le voudront. » Cette fois, c'était Thane qui parlait. « Viendras-tu avec nous ? » Les yeux du Drell semblaient percer son âme et la jeune fille ne put retenir un léger rougissement. « Oui… Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. » Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Alice se permit de sourire. Un vrai sourire, sincère et chaleureux. Elle se permit d'espérer, juste un peu.


End file.
